Permanent
by Cheekbonesandcoatcollar
Summary: "This is reality, this is my life." She pulled Jasper towards her, stroking gentle fingers over his cheek, jaw line, red eyes meeting ancient golden,"You're my life now. You are all there is." Jasper/OC
1. Prologue

**Permanent :- Twilight- Jasper Hale.**

**Chapter one- Prologue**

**Summary: "This is reality now. This is my life." She pulled Jasper towards her, stroking gentle fingers over his cheek, jaw line, red eyes meeting golden, "You're my life now. You are all there is." JASPER/OC**

**I DO HAVE TO SAY THAT RENESMEE DID NOT HAPPEN AND JACOB IS WITH ALICE =] **

Everything ached, burned, seared. Pain rippled down every muscle, bone, every fibre and molecule in her body. The thoughts in her head were jumbled, fragmented, nothing made sense, she couldn't remember anything, how had she gotten here? Why did everything hurt so much? What the hell was happening? There was nothing normal about this situation, she wasn't burning, no, fire would cause the skin to break, blister and rip. Instead, this pain boiled from the inside, seemingly originated in the blood and bone and spread outwards. If she could stop writhing, grappling in agony for long enough to really think about it she could probably say that the pain was moving, travelling from her limbs and gathering around her chest, her heart and lungs. Two sides, one normality, life, and the other the gut wrenching pain and the promise of something bigger to come, something she could quite put her finger on, good or bad she couldn't tell. Two sides, enemies, readying themselves for the final battle, one that could essentially break her, or mend her for the better. She didn't know how she even knew this or if she knew it at all, for all she knew she could have been imagining the whole thing, the unimaginable pain frying her thought process.

She could barely remember who she was. _My name is Emma_, was the only coherent thought that she could intercept from the confusing whirlpool of words and emotions.

_Emma, Emma, Emma. _For reasons she couldn't guess in a million years she felt it impervious to remember this information, like the words, _I am Emma_, would prove to be more helpful than any instructions or orders, would prove to be the most important memory she would ever possess. Her breath hitched, as the fire deep in her chest burned hotter and brighter than she could ever imagined, hotter than the bluest flame, blistering more than the strongest acid. She could only imagine what was happening to her and somehow none of it seemed to ring true in her mind. No torture, conceived by even the sickest minds could lead to so much pain, agony, and overall terror. Surely no one, not even the craziest and most broken of men could sit by and watch another human suffer in this way, deal with agony, the feeling of a thousand knives penetrating worn and broken skin. Cleaving deep inside, ripping at bones and organs. She knew this wasn't what was really happening, yet no other words could be used to describe what she was feeling right now. She didn't know how long she had been here for, wherever here was, or if she was even anywhere at all. Maybe she had entered some nameless, merciless hell dimension and though she could think of nothing that she had done in her life to warrant such a fate, it seemed like a more plausible explanation. That, or this was one horribly painful, horribly real nightmare that she would wake from any moment now, and as she woke the dream would slip from her consciousness and be lost to the back of her mind forever. As pleasing as this explanation seemed she knew that it was wrong and her mind drew back to the hell dimension theory. It took her a while before she realised that she was now thinking clearly, for her mind to create these theories and explanations in the first place was nothing short of a miracle. Then another realisation came to her, her bones, limbs, muscles no longer hurt, all that remained was a subtle throbbing, the kind you felt when a tight bandage was removed from a healed injury. Now, the pain was different, centred around her heart, like a strong hand gripping her very life in its palm, like a bacteria headed for one focal point, her very lifeline, the thing that pumped blood and oxygen around her boy. Breath. Breath. Life sustaining oxygen. It seemed funny, wrong even, like she didn't even need to do something that had been vital before. _Before what? _She wondered.

Something happened then, something she could not describe if she had all the time in the world and infinite sheets of paper and ink filled pens. Something she could not put into words even if she were the smartest person alive, the modern day Einstein. It was like her heart stopped, yet at the same time it began to beat anew, in a way it never had, while the heart subsided, ceased to beat physically, her body felt energised, more alive than it had ever been in her twenty years of life, like she had been born again, better, stronger than she had ever been. Slowly, so slowly, the pain began to subside, drop away bit by bit and free her heart. She became uncomfortably aware of the fact that she could no longer fee it beating against her rob cage and that her chest o longer rose and fell with breath and yet here she was, alive, unless of course she was in this strange hell then it was a whole other story. Though she knew somehow that she was alive, she could hear things, a ruffling, movement, and while she couldn't see she figured it was because her eyes were closed though she couldn't bring herself to open them just yet. Then there was a voice, silky, smooth and somehow she knew, inhuman.

"Emma. My name in Carlisle Cullen. I'm here to help you. You've been through many changes. Let me help you."

At the sound of the friendly, hospitable voice, she, impossibly so a far as she was concerned, opened her eyes.

**So this will be Jasper/OC, should I continue? Let me know! =]**


	2. Heightened senses

**Permanent :- Twilight- Jasper Hale.**

**Chapter two- Heightened senses.**

**Summary: "This is reality now. This is my life." She pulled Jasper towards her, stroking gentle fingers over his cheek, jaw line, red eyes meeting golden, "You're my life now. You are all there is." JASPER/OC**

**I DO HAVE TO SAY THAT RENESMEE DID NOT HAPPEN AND JACOB IS WITH ALICE =] (They got over their differences!)**

**Just pretend that Carlisle has a small medical room =] I can't remember if he does if not then imagine! If he does then go me! Aha!**

_Carlisle Cullen? Who in the world is Carlisle Cullen?_

A chuckle, musical, a reply, "I'm a doctor."

She didn't know if she had said that out loud to warrant an answer or if her face had shown some confusion, but he had answered anyway so she took what she could get.

"Your eyes are open." It was a statement more than a question. She could not see her new acquaintance, only the whitewashed ceiling above her so she guessed he couldn't see her face either. "Do not panic," his voice said, "You will need more time to get used to the effect and the full transition."

"Transition?" Her voice sounded different to her own ears, hoarse, probably from all the screaming she knew she had been doing, but there was something else too, something just, different, not necessarily wrong, maybe better, something more musical like Carlisle's, something twinkling like a beautiful cacophony of sound that she had never heard emerge from her own mouth before. Different, in a good way she thought.

"As I said, you've been through many changes."

"Changes?" She repeated, and there was her voice again, her voice which was, it seemed, improved.

"Emma?" he asked, his voice sounded closer, maybe he had stepped forward an inch or an inch and a half from his previous position. She couldn't tell how she could notice such a subtle movement, such a slight change, but she was sure of it. "How much do you remember?" She didn't answer right away, instead she propped her body up onto her elbows, feeling strangely lightweight and glanced around her. Walls of the same whitewash colour, a large cabinet with a role of bandage and a small metal pair of scissors placed neatly on the top and some vile of liquid that she didn't recognise. It was this liquid that gained her full attention. It was clear, at least it should have been, but she could see colours, different versions of clearness, particles, miniscule air bubbles rising from the bottom of the vile and popping on the surface. That one small thing, small vile, was like a most intricate painting. She was seeing something so plain as if it were a piece of work by one of the worlds greats, like a masterpiece of Van Gogh. She blinked, wondering if maybe she had hit her head. Maybe her eyes had been damaged. It would explain why she couldn't remember anything too. _Remember_. Oh right, the doctor had asked her a question.

"Nothing," she replied finally, eyes roaming again, picking up things she would probably have never noticed before. Before what she didn't know. "Just pain. So much pain."

"Before the pain?" he asked without hesitation as if he had expected that to be her answer.

"I was in Seattle. With my sister. Then I was alone. Then pain." Her answer was fragmented, unsure, exactly how her mind felt as she finally found the doctor with her eyes. Her first, surprising thought was that he seemed too young to be a doctor, he couldn't have been more than twenty five. He was different, pale, golden eyed, a gold she had never seen on a person before, had she not been so confused, she probably would have thought him beautiful. His hair was a light blonde, she would have thought it fake had he not been so youthful. His smile was warm and welcoming and apart from the fact that his skin made him look like he should be buried six feet under the ground he seemed welcoming and gentle and Emma realised that she did not feel scared, though she was in a strange place with a strange doctor and she had apparently underwent some unspecified changes.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in my house. Forks Washington."

"Not far from Seattle." she stated, frowning, "How did I get here?"

There was a pause as he considered his answer, then, "My son, Edward and his wife found you in an alley in Seattle, they brought you here."

"Why? Why not take me to a hospital?" Surely, if she were injured, the hospital would have been the best thing, not a doctors home. "If I was sick or in pain, why bring me here?" She felt the small glimmer of fear that ignited in her stomach burn, though it was immediately quenched by a wave of calmness, from an unknown source.

"You were not sick Emma." his voice was imploring, as if he felt she should know the truth that he seemed hesitant to tell.

"Doctor Cullen?" she asked, "What's happening? What are you tal-" her voice trailed off as she became acutely aware of the slightest movement outside of the heavy wooden door, just behind the doctor where he stood. Just the faintest shuffling of feet, a slight change of position. Something she never would have heard before.

There was that word again. Before. Before what?

"How many people are out there?" she asked and the doctor didn't seem surprised that she knew of the other peoples presence.

"My family." he stated quietly. "They are understandably curious Emma, though I've asked them to wait outside until your ready. Until you are used to it."

Emma closed her eyes, and pushed herself off of the cot she'd been lying on, revelling at the hundred different textures of the sheet beneath her fingertips, it was as if she could feel each yarn, each stitch of the pattern.

Her legs felt shaky, but at the same time stronger than they had ever been and she did not wobble as her feet touched the ground. In fact she was completely steady, something she hadn't managed to master much at all in her twenty years of life, she hadn't been clumsy, neither had she been the most graceful member of the gang and had always been slightly wobbly on her feet. The doctor stood stock still, his stance relaxed, though he eyed her warily, as if she were dangerous in some way, which was ridiculous, Emma would never hurt a fly. She took some time to relax herself, breathing deeply but instead of any form of relaxation her nose was hit with a myriad of a thousand scents, some familiar, some she had never before experienced. There was the odour of a cleaning fluid, maybe bleach or some kind of medical cleaner. The soft scent of summer leaves drenched in rains, after all summer barely existed in Forks and its neighbouring towns. There was the smell of a sweet shampoo, she guessed it was hers, or maybe the doctors. The piny scent of wood polish, the earthy scent of mud, which had to have been coming from outside, this room was sterile like, clean. How could she possibly smell mud from outside? How was that possible? It wasn't.

She closed her eyes and attempted to stop breathing just to keep the scents away, at the closure of those senses her hearing tweaked some more. She could hear those people outside the door, shuffling again, probably pressing against the door to hear what was going on, she could hear the beat of wings by the window, expecting to see a bird she whipped her head around and instead her eyes zeroed in on a tiny fly, no bigger than a thumbnail. _No way_. The animals buzzing was much louder than it should have been. How was it that every sense was multiplied.

She turned to the doctor again, ignoring the way her eyes picked up every separate yarn of his medical jacket, each varied shade of blue in the dress shirt he wore underneath, each shade of blonde in his hair. Ignoring the way the dust particles floating in front of him, illuminated by the meagre light shining through the window seemed brighter and clearer than any star. "What is happening to me?"

His face seemed sad and panic built up inside her again, but, as before it was immediately smothered by a wave of calmness.

"Before I explain anything." he started, "I need you to look at yourself in the mirror."

Emma frowned, "Why?"

"Do it." he replied, and though his command wasn't angry or too loud she complied, walking, with much lighter footing than before she noticed, towards the full length mirror that seemed completely out of place in what Emma assumed was a medical room. Reflected in the mirror, she saw not herself, but a girl who looked like her in some ways only infinitely, better. Her skin, where once she had been more tanned was now the same pale colour as the doctors, her hair was thicker, lusher, shinier and softer to the touch, where once it had been drier and plain, she now saw an infinite amount of colours, hundreds of different shades of auburn. Her body seemed, lither, healthier and she thought she might be a little taller. But the thing that startled her, scared her was her eyes. She remembered her eyes, though every time she thought back her memories were fuzzy hazy as if she was watching them though a glazed over window, her eyes had been blue, icy, her best feature her mother had always said. Like staring into the sea her father had said. Now though, the wide eyes that stared back from this improved Emma were not her own, but something else's, a monsters. Blood red, glowing almost. She gasped and shot those eyes towards the doctor.

"W_hat_ am I?"

**Jasper soon I promise! =]**


	3. This is where it gets strange

**Permanent :- Twilight- Jasper Hale.**

**Chapter three- This is where it gets strange.**

**Summary: "This is reality now. This is my life." She pulled Jasper towards her, stroking gentle fingers over his cheek, jaw line, red eyes meeting golden, "You're my life now. You are all there is." JASPER/OC**

**I DO HAVE TO SAY THAT RENESMEE DID NOT HAPPEN AND JACOB IS WITH ALICE =] (They got over their differences!)**

**Hey, guys! A big thanks to everybody who has put this story on Alert or Favourites! Please review though! I like to know how I'm doing! Pleassse! =]**

She didn't give him time to answer, instead she cried, "What am I? This is a joke! This is a dream! What the hell did you do to me?"

"I did nothing Emma, you must calm down." Carlisle Cullen replied, calmly, voice reassuring. "Calm down and I can explain everything."

"Calm down?" she cried, "How can I calm down?"

She heard shuffling outside, much more frantic now, and another musical voice, female whispering, "She wont hurt him." Who the hell were those people?

Emma frowned angrily, and gripped hold of the frame of the mirror in front of her, "This isn't me." she growled, indicating the girl reflected before her, gripping the frame tighter. "What's wrong with my eyes? Carlisle, what happened to me?"

"That's what I've been asking you." he replied calmly, seemingly oblivious to her outburst. She turned back to the mirror, but quickly stumbled backwards as the sturdy frame crumbled beneath her fingers, causing a ripple effect as the mirror cracked and shattered, shards of glass and fragments of polished wood scattering around the room and falling to the clean floor. "I'm sorry!" she stammered as she slammed against the wall, much quicker than should have been physically possible, out of the way of any skin shredding shards. "I didn't mean to." her eyes shot to where the doctor had been and widened when she noticed he had vacated his spot, before the broken mirror had even hit the ground. How had he moved so quickly? How had she for that matter? How had she broken the mirror with just a squeeze of her hand, it was impossible yet it had happened right before her eyes, she had felt the destruction of the mirror under her own touch. "It's okay." Carlisle's voice cut across her thoughts, "It could have been me in your grip." She found his form, over the other side of the room, safely out of harms way.

"I would never hurt you." Emma replied, "I don't think I could."

"Oh you could." He shot her a small smile, she thought it seemed kind of sad, "Your strength now and for the next few months is unrivalled by anything else in the world."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, dread filling her stomach and sickening her. This time there was once again that strange calming sensation, it seemed to be battling with her fear and apprehension, like an emotional war, in the end the fear won over and she heard another voice, accented, maybe Texan say, "There's nothing I can do now."

"What are they talking about out there?" she asked, knowing she was going completely off subject as she indicated towards the door, where the spectators had gone quiet.

"I will introduce you to them later and explain everything. But right now, you need answers." Carlisle said, softly, climbing onto the cot she had been led on just minutes ago and patting the space next to him. She made her way over slowly, glimpsing her pale alter ego in the larger shards of mirror littering the floor beneath her light steps.

She slowly climbed onto the bed, concentrating on making her body, a grip on the bed as light as possible so as not to break it and made herself comfortable next to the doctor. "How did I do that?" she asked, gesturing to the destruction before her, "What did you mean about my strength being unrivalled?"

"You're a newborn Emma." he stated, as if she should know what it was that she meant. "You will never be more powerful than you are now."

"A new born what Doctor Cullen? I'm twenty years old." Emma replied, thoroughly confused.

He gave a small smile before replying, "You have to bear with me now Emma, this is where it gets strange."

"Its already strange." she mumbled, earning a chuckle from the good doctor beside her.

"You're not human." Carlisle said, without hesitation and Emma immediately knew that he was completely serious, had she not seen her reflection herself then she would have thought him a crazy person, deluded.

"What am I?" she repeated, a question it seemed she had asked over and over today and had still received no answer to.

"You're a vampire." Emmas first reaction to the doctors comment was to laugh, hysterically, then stare at him, mouth agape as she remembered just how her reflection had looked, monstrously beautiful. Her next reaction was the cry, sob, scream, but no tears would come. It was as if she were completely dried up and the same sensation of not needing air came to her as she sucked in huge breaths, dry sobs. She frowned, deciding to test it. She stilled her stomach, her lungs, and noticed the doctor chuckle. "We do not need to breath. Oxygen, will neither help nor hinder us."

"You're right," Emma said to him, "It did get strange."

The doctor smiled sadly, "It is unfortunate that this happened to you. It is not a life that someone should willingly chose. There are a lot of things that you will need to understand. A lot of things you'll need to face and conquer."

"Like what?" Emma asked, kind of dreading the answers.

"There are many things, changes you'll have to make, like the sunshine thing, food, your general lifestyle. The first few months will be unbelievably hard, should you chose to stick with my family and I, but after a while it will be much easier." the doctor implored.

"What do you mean, if I choose to stick with you?" Emma asked.

"Myself and my family." Carlisle started, "We're different to others of our kind, we choose to live a life of the more human kind." Emma raised an eyebrow and he continued, "We do not feed from humans and we keep permanent residence, we go to school, jobs, colleges. We are not monsters, which our kind are very capable of doing. Should you chose to follow your natural instincts then we would allow you to go, as long as you were to leave Forks."

Emma hesitated, "I don't want to be a monster Doctor Cullen."

"Then we will do all we can to help ease you into this lifestyle." he said, eyes kind.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Emma asked, "You owe me nothing."

"I'm old Emma, I've changed four people into this lifestyle when they were on the verge of death and I have welcomed three more to the family, most of whom have gone through the same as you are now, some of whom have lived the lifestyle intended for us and had to change their ways. It seems, that since you are here, I cannot just send you away."

"Thank you." Emma responded softly.

"It will be long and a hard struggle, but if you are strong it will end quicker than you think." He paused, and said, "I guess now is as good a time as any."

"To what?" Emma asked, still slightly shocked at the news that she was now a, she could barely bring herself to think it, a vampire.

"Meet the family. They are rather a handful, if you do not feel up to it then-"

He was interrupted by a female voice shouting through the door, "No fair Carlisle!" Emma guessed the words had actually been said quietly and her new ears had picked it up. "It's okay," she laughed, a tinkling sound as Carlisle shot her an apologetic look, "I'd like to meet them."

"Go to the living room." Carlisle said, command evident in his voice and Emma smiled at the authority he held as she heard footsteps retreating from the door. The doctor moved to the door, quickly. Emma thought that were she still human she would have probably seen only a blur. As the door opened, she was met with the sight of a small woman, with the same pale skin and shoulder length brunette skin, she wore a huge smile and expensive clothes and looked immediately welcoming and she knew immediately that this was Carlisle's wife, that was probably the way he looked at her with such love in his eyes though.

"Emma, this is my wife, Esme"

"Hi." Emma said quietly, "I would shake your hand but-uh," she indicated the shattered mirror on the floor, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Of course," the woman smiled, "It's understandable. It's a pleasure to meet you Emma, I'm sure I can find you a nice room in this place, make you feel as at home as possible."

"Thank you."

She patted a hand on Emmas shoulder and said, "It's going to be okay. Come, follow me to the living room."

**Jasper soon I promise! =] And the thirst and general newborn vampire things =]**


	4. Meeting the Cullens and a little problem

**Permanent :- Twilight- Jasper Hale.**

**Chapter four- Meeting the Cullens and a little problem.**

**Summary: "This is reality now. This is my life." She pulled Jasper towards her, stroking gentle fingers over his cheek, jaw line, red eyes meeting golden, "You're my life now. You are all there is." JASPER/OC**

**I DO HAVE TO SAY THAT RENESMEE DID NOT HAPPEN AND JACOB IS WITH ALICE =] (They got over their differences!)**

**Hey, guys! A big thanks to everybody who has put this story on Alert or Favourites! Please review though! I like to know how I'm doing! Pleeease! =]**

Esme led her quietly down the plushly carpeted hall, and she marvelled at the soft feel of it beneath her feet, the textures of the wooden banister beneath her hand as she touched it gently. The smells, cleaning supplements, from different places in the house, the distinct piney scent of wood, the different pieces of fabric on the curtains, cloths, coming from each closed door and room. Emma had the urge to squeeze her nostrils shut. Carlisle must have noticed her body tense as his voice reached her ears, "It's overwhelming at first, you're better off indoors right now as you adjust."

Emma nodded in reply though there was something in his voice that insinuated that there was another reason for staying inside. She made a mental note to ask him about it later. She also didn't look around too much either, her eyes overwhelmed by the thousands of different shades of colour and texture in each thing they landed on.

All three, Emma, Carlisle and Esme, steps light, reached the stairs.

"As Carlisle said," Esme whispered conspirtually, "They can be a handful."

Emma thought she heard a huff from downstairs and smiled back, Esme seemed to be a beautiful person, both outside and in, she had a motherly way about her, which obviously came from having such a large family as the good doctor had mentioned. As they descended the stairs, quietly Esme stopped at the bottom, and Emma found herself asking, "Can we not go into the sunlight?" She then found herself wondering why in the world the house was pretty much all glass at this end if the family couldn't go into the sunlight.

"Of course we can dear." she replied, no hint of mocking in her voice, Emma thought that if she could blush she probably would have. "But there is something you should probably see before you go into the living room. The sunlight is very strong today. Forks is good as we do not usually get it, but today is one of those rare days. We would usually hunt, as a family, but at your arrival we had to change our plans rather quickly." There was no hint of accusation or meanness in her voice, she just stated a fact but still Emma found herself apologising. Esme reached towards her gently, hesitantly, which Emma could understand since she had 'newborn strength' whatever the hell that meant. She figured it was probably safe to be cautious around her though, they had all seen what she had done to the mirror. A hand touched hers gently and pulled her arm forward towards the ray of sunlight before them. Emma cringed, still expecting, despite Esmes reassurances, to burst into flame, or for her skin to blister and rip away. Instead, something happened that she could not have imagined or associated with vampires in her wildest dreams. She glittered. Her hand, and Esmes, began to glitter as the warmth of the sunlight touched them. Emma felt her mouth drop open in what was probably an extremely unattractive way. "What the.." she whispered. Her arm looked like she had dipped it in glue then proceeded to pour silver glitter over it in some silly attempt at art or decoration. Esme chuckled as she thrust her other hand forward too, turning it over and over, inspecting her palms, knuckles, fingers, mouth still open. "I thought you should see this first," Esme said, a smile in her voice, "Its better than you finding out by walking into a room full of glittery teenagers."

"Yeah." Emma said absently, still gawping at the sheer, beauty of her skin. "This is crazy."

"Shall we continue?" Carlisle asked gently.

The trip towards the living room was excruciatingly slow in Emma's opinion, as she walked at human pace behind the, now fully glittering, auburn haired woman feeling as if she were holding something in, like she was holding back. At the door way of what Emma guessed was the living room Esme shot her a small smile which made her think that maybe their family really were a bunch of wolves and something to be worried about meeting. A male chuckle came from the living room and she wondered if they were as nervous as her. She doubted it though, they were vampires after all what would they have to be nervous. _You're a vampire too now. _she thought.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle murmured behind her as if they were about to charge into battle. Emma wondered if that were the way he felt every time he was surrounded by his loved ones, Esme had said they were teenagers after all. As Esme stepped through the threshold, hands clasped behind her back Emma felt a surge of fear, nervousness, but it was quickly quelled by an overwhelming sense of calm, similar to that she had felt when undergoing the transformation and upon discovering the new her. Something was amiss with that, surely. "Emma, please, meet my family." Carlisle said, "Everyone this is Emma Corrigan."

There wasn't a chorus of hellos as Emma stepped into the room reminiscent to that of the new student in high school, instead she was met with silence and varied expressions on the shining, glittering, beautiful faces before her. Wow. There were quite a few of them, six teenagers that she could see, two blondes, three brunettes and one boy with auburn hair, it was this boy whom the doctor gestured to, "First off, this is my son Edward." Edward was lithe and tall, angular face and jaw, a pretty boy she would expect to see in movies and magazines. Then again when she glanced at the family around her, lounging on expensive furniture and standing around she thought they could all be. "It's a pleasure to meet you Emma." he said, and as expected his voice was music like the others, "I hope you'll be very comfortable here." She nodded, sending him a small smile, feeling rather overwhelmed at all of the attention on her.

"This is Edwards wife, Bella Swan, Cullen now."

"Wife?" she couldn't stop the word slipping from her mouth, they had seemed far too young to be married no older than eighteen, then she remembered they were in fact immortal and probably much older. The brunette smiled, though she seemed a little more awkward than the others and her eyes were not the same honey gold that the others possessed, they were darker, more or a golden brown colour, maybe she hadn't been a vampire very long. "Yes," she said, "I met Edward a few years ago and he changed me, I've not been a vampire very long."

"Same here." Emma quipped feeling immediately at ease with the girl who had obviously gone through the hard ship that Carlisle had warned Emma she would face.

"This is-"

"Alice!" a higher pitched, excited voice cut him off, the speaker was the small pixie like girl Emma had almost not noticed upon her first arrival. She was bouncing up and down on the balls of her tiny feet, and looked like she had overdosed on caffeine. Her delicate features broke into a grin as Emma accepted the unexpected hug that the pixie threw at her. "We're going to be the best of friends!" she stated happily before scrambling back to where she had been sitting.

Emma barely had time to blink before her vision was blocked by a huge chest, she took a stumbling step back and was met with a grinning face, this guy looked similar to Alice, though she knew none of the kids were related except he was probably the size of four of her. "Emmett." he said, shaking her hand, his grasp and voice matched his close cropped hair and muscle bound body perfectly. She gripped him back grimacing when he wrenched his hand from hers murmuring "ouch"

"I'm sorry!" she said, to which the bear of a man laughed and replied, "No worries, I was worse, I knocked down a few trees by accident." Emma laughed, relieved feeling better at his reassurances and deciding to not shake anyone's hand again, it was a miracle she hadn't crushed the pixie in the hug. "And this beauty here," he indicated the modelesque blonde woman in expensive clothes with a tentative smile on her face, "Is Rosalie Hale, _my_ wife."

Emma had a feeling that had she still been human at this point this girl would have been extremely intimidating, but here, as someone she could see someone who was… like her. "It's nice to meet you Emma." she said, and though Emma thought she might be a little, conservative, a little off she was glad the blonde didn't seem to immediately hate her. She reminded Emma of the beautiful cheerleaders who grew to be actresses or models. As Rosalie returned to where she had previously been standing behind the couch Carlisle said, "Lastly, Jasper Hale." Emma smiled at the blonde who, until now had been standing off in the corner of the room, hands clasped behind his back, a small smile raising the right side of his mouth. He stepped forward and nodded in greeting, his voice accented, "A pleasure. I'm sure you will be comfortable here." His body bent forward in what looked like a bow, an old fashion Southern gentlemanly tradition Emma was sure.

"Thank you." she said, taking in his features more closely than the others, she found this one, endearing. His hair was a few shades darker than Rosalies, more golden, and curly, "I'm-"

"Emma." He said, "I know." She wasn't sure why the hell this was but she felt extremely calm in front of this vampire, like she hadn't just woken up a creature she had sworn was mythical. "Oh no." Alices small voice pulled Emmas attention away from her 'brother'.

"What is it Alice?" Rosalie asked at the same time that Edward, who was staring at Alice intently said, "Carlisle." with an urgency that Emma had never before heard.

"I forgot to warn Jacob." The pixie said, and as a loud knock sounded on the frame of the living room door and a voice called, "Guys? Alice?" the glittering vampires sprang into action. If Emma hadn't been caught in the middle of the whole fiasco she would have laughed hysterically at the animalistic way they moved, the speed and agility. Flying glitter people! But there too was another reason she didn't laugh. A smell, at first a disgusting pungent odour that hit her nostrils the same time the strangers voice rang out from the hall. But then there was something underlying, something sweet, a smell that pushed the gross odour completely out of her mind. A smell that completely enveloped her mind, body, spirit every part of her, it pulled her in, in her entirety and she felt herself panting, breathing so deeply, drinking in the scent, almost tasting it on her tongue but not quite getting there. A musky, iron smell that was the only thing she would ever want and need. The growl she heard came from her own lips, and surprised her a little but she was too distracted to notice. She barely noticed the boys appearance as he came into the room, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt, she barely noticed his darker skin, his extreme height, his dark hair, only the smell, the blood. His blood. Life sustaining and hers for the taking. She did see the way his eyes widened as he stopped fiddling with his shirt and glanced around him, noticing the intense speed in which everyone was moving, it seemed like he was going in slow motion compared to the world around her. She barely noticed the way Carlisle was suddenly in front of her hands gripping her shoulders, then someone elses arms wrapped around her waist, so tight that had she needed to breath she couldn't have, more hands grabbed her wrists and she flung her body forward but could barely move, she managed to rip one arm free cursing her supposed new born strength for not helping her get to the living thing before her. She saw how both Bella and Alice sprinted to the boy, before him, growling in a protective stance, unwilling to allow harm to come to him. "Jacob run!" she heard Edwards voice roar from behind her, maybe he held her wrist? She couldn't tell. All she knew was that the boy was leaving, running, and the repugnant odour was all that remained, she let out a roar of despair, ripping herself away from the guards she let out an animalistic roar as she lunged forwards, towards where he had run, the Cullens close behind her.

**It'll get more into the new born stuff soon =] Werewolves smell bad to them remember! Im not being mean! Aha! Well… maybe slightly =P I'm not really one for Jacob to be honest! I may let her kill him =PO Nahhh! She'd never forgive herself! But shes free so lets see what happens next!**

**I didn't want to go too into detail on the descriptions of the Cullens and Hales because you know all the descriptions! If you don't then just look at the actors in the movies, they'll do!**

**Let me know if its too slow, I'm just trying to set her up with the Cullens and get her integrated in the new born lifestyle etc**


	5. Nothing but the blood

**Permanent :- Twilight- Jasper Hale.**

**Chapter five- Nothing but the blood.**

**Summary: "This is reality now. This is my life." She pulled Jasper towards her, stroking gentle fingers over his cheek, jaw line, red eyes meeting golden, "You're my life now. You are all there is." JASPER/OC**

**I DO HAVE TO SAY THAT RENESMEE DID NOT HAPPEN AND JACOB IS WITH ALICE =] (They got over their differences!)**

**Hey, guys! A big thanks to Knickerbox! (awesome name!) for reviewing, even though you don't yet have an account! And also of course to everybody else who has put this story on Alert or Favourites! Please review though! I like to know how I'm doing! Pleeease! =]**

**Please remember that all this is happening because they're fast so its taking much longer writing wise but its all happening crazy quick!**

Emma could hear their voices calling after her, every one unique, individual pitches, sounds, frequencies. But she barely registered who each one belonged to, all that mattered was getting the warm blood of the boy fleeing the Cullen residence. In the back of her mind she thought that maybe she was severing any small ties she had with the family, maybe she was doing the complete wrong thing here and she should control herself. These people were, after all, willing to help her adjust, but all that mattered was getting to the boy and all that mattered was drinking him dry. Her throat, she realised, ached, burned, lusted after what was rightfully his. Nothing could quell the pain she felt, no pep talks from the Cullens, no medication from Carlisle. Nothing but the blood.

"Emma! You know you will regret this!" She thought it may have been Edwards voice murmured quietly under his breath so no human would be able to hear, said. "I know you know deep inside that this is wrong This is what we want to teach you to fight."

The words stirred something within her, something left that was relatively human, but then the ravenous side won over again and she continued to pursue. Predator hunting prey. _This is wrong_. She thought. "Yes, see. You know it so stop running. Let him go." _But it smells so good. _

"It smells good to us all but we have to fight it." Another voice, Jaspers?

"Please don't hurt him Emma." Alice this time.

Emma squeezed her eyes closed as she continued to run, opening them again as she heard his heavy footsteps slamming down the stairs, pummelling her feet after him. _Jees, he's fast for a human._

She was half way down the stairs, by the large window when two things happened. One: Jacob reached the bottom of the stairs and turned away from the front door, probably heading towards the kitchen and backdoor that Emma had noticed on her travel towards the living room. Two: A hard body, caught her of guard and slammed into her side, following by the thud of another hitting them both, Emma's feet left the ground from the sheer weight of the attack and she felt herself slamming through the large glass pane, the glass shattering into millions of tiny shards as it hit her skin, not blood rose, not skin was wounded, nothing affected her, another wonder she would have to ponder if she was to get past this.

They hit the floor, the three of them with a thud that sounded more like an explosion, a fall that would have killed her any other time. "Emma!" Emmett, one of the bodies who had tackled her, growled. "Jasper do something." As she wrestled around on the floor, growling, she realise that she could no longer smell the boy, the wind was blowing in the direction he had ran so she wouldn't pick him up if he was now outside. "Hey. It's okay." Jaspers southern twang said above her, a comforting hand on her back as she lay sprawled, face down on the ground panting unneeded breath.

"It hurts." She groaned, referring to her throat.

"That's the thirst." Emmett stated the obvious, on his feet, alert, tense. "Its worse when you're a new born."

"Are you calm?" Jasper asked, his hand still pressing warmth on her back. Emma softened, calm spreading through her, the guilt, hunger, everything that had been threatening to overwhelm her washed away.

"How do you do that?" She murmured aloud, earning a small chuckle from the blonde, but before the smile could reach his eyes he tensed again and jumped from the ground, growling again. Emma pulled her self from the ground, straining to ignore the burn in her throat. She felt thankful that the wind was blowing the other way so she could not pick up either of the boys scents as he marched forward, angrily, fists clenched at his sides. Little Alice followed behind him and Emma could hear her telling him, "It's a bad idea! Just go home."

"Who are you?" the guy roared angrily.

"Emma." She replied almost immediately taking in the fact that his face was reddening, as much as his dark skin could anyway and a small vein was jutting out of his neck, she also noticed that he was no longer wearing a shirt. She was sure he had been wearing a shirt before.

"Leave it Jacob." Edward growled from his spot behind the dark skinned boy, he stood with Bella, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie, all of whom were on edge, ready to pounce any moment. Alice hung on the boys arm, eyes pleading. "Now isn't the time to freak Jake." Bella said in agreement to her husband.

Carlisle stepped forward, "It was a misunderstanding Jacob, she hasn't been around blood yet, we forgot to warn you."

"Forgot?" the boy growled angrily.

"Don't even think about it Jacob." Edward growled again, concentrating solely on the human boy.

"Don't tell me what to think!" the boy roared, his whole body shaking. The Cullen family, to Emmas surprise backed away, though the two boys who flanked her stayed where they were, the three were obviously deemed a safe enough distance away. Safe from what? She wondered. She watched as Alice backed up to her family. "What's happening?" she murmured under her breath.

"Just stay back, this could get ugly." Emmett replied in the same manner. Emma returned her attention to the shaking boy, and gasped, one minute he was just that, a boy, then next he was a huge dog, rustic in colour and bigger than any bear. She screamed, stumbling backwards, hitting the ground with a loud thud in the most humanly ungraceful way she could as the dog roared, big black eyes focused on her, the anger the boy had possessed still obvious in his canine features.

A loud bark erupted from the dogs throat, and then the doctor and his wife were stood with Jasper and Emmett before her, the others saying something to Jacob. Despite her super sensitive hearing she couldn't hear a word they were saying. Her head pounded, and she thought that if she could cry there would be tears streaming down her cheeks. The fear was overwhelming. She knew without a glimmer of a doubt to be scared of this creature, even with the strength and agility she possessed her main reaction was fear. Pure, unadulterated fear. This time the wave of calm that washed over her did nothing, the fear overwhelming even any lust for blood she had felt before.

"Jake, I don't think she was going to hurt you. All I saw was indecision." Alice said quietly, risking herself like a crazy person and running a hand over the beasts head which was the same height as her.

"He's not going to hurt anyone, it's protection." Edward stated.

"Well it worked." Emmett mumbled, throwing a quick glance to Emma who was still frozen on the ground, staring wide eyed towards the wolf.

"I think it best you go home Jacob." Carlisle said, the same ring of authority to his voice as she had heard when he instructed his family. The dog whined, head turning towards Alice, who grinned and said, "Of course I'll come with you, I would love to see the pack again. I'll see you soon Emma."

There was a silence that followed as the dog and the pixie made their way into the woods, similarly Edward took Bellas hand, and motioned for Rosalie to follow. Emmett stalked towards the figures retreating into the house. Emma sucked in a deep breath and began, "I'm so sorry. I don't- I don't know what- What came over me?- I'm so-"

"It's okay Emma." Carlisles voice interrupted. "We've all been through this."

"I tried to kill him… I would have." She reached up, taking Jaspers out stretched hand as he helped haul her to her feet.

"When I was turned, I had the exact same problem, but I was alone to face it," Carlisle stated, "You have us, we'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I broke your window.." she said sadly.

"Not to worry, it was actually me who broke the window." Jasper interrupted, mouth quirking slightly.

"It can be fixed honey." Esme said reassuringly, her smile open and honest, "The house can be redecorated if it needed to be, the main thing is that everyone is safe."

"Jacob…" Emma began, "What is he?"

"Werewolf." Carlisle stated.

"Oh. Makes sense. If vampires why not wolves too?" This earned a chuckle from the doctor and Emma felt sick that they were all so okay with everything she had just done, standing there, perfect and kempt as if nothing had happened at all.

"I cant believe I did that." Emma murmured. "It just.. It was overwhelming."

"Come on." Esme smiled, "Lets get you in and get you cleaned up."

**So this one came about a lot quicker than I thought, but I got very excited about the whole killing Jacob thing so I had to carry on!**

**My whole setting her up with the Cullens thing, nicely = well, it failed! Cause I couldn't see the last chapter going anywhere good and thought- Why not try and make a cliff hanger thing? =P Hope no one minded too much!**


	6. What is that?

**Permanent :- Twilight- Jasper Hale.**

**Chapter six- What is that?**

**Summary: "This is reality now. This is my life." She pulled Jasper towards her, stroking gentle fingers over his cheek, jaw line, red eyes meeting golden, "You're my life now. You are all there is." JASPER/OC**

**I DO HAVE TO SAY THAT RENESMEE DID NOT HAPPEN AND JACOB IS WITH ALICE =] (They got over their differences!)**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and sent me all your love and reviews! Wicked times! **

Jasper Hale was a smart man. A strong man. He was never easily swayed by emotion despite his gift. Through long years of learning to cope with not only his gifts but also with his newly chosen lifestyle with Carlisle and his family, he had managed to reel in his gift, push the emotions of those around him to the back of his mind and almost completely ignore them. This, despite what one would think, was much easier to do in crowded situations like school, though Jasper believed this to be because he was concentrating so hard on not killing the humans around him that he couldn't pay attention to their emotions also. So, when he was home, though his family was large, there were not enough people around to completely pull his concentration from their emotions. He would, though he tried extremely hard not to, be able to feel the elation that Edward felt every time he had Bella in his sights. He could feel the anger emanating from Emmett when he lost a game against Edward or one of the females. He would feel the adoration from Carlisle, Esme's need to protect and mother everybody and Alices pure love and sometimes slight fear when it came to Jacob. It was not often that he interfered with his families emotions. He would deliberately leave them be, after so long together they knew exactly how it felt when Jasper interfered wit their emotions and they were alert enough to tell the difference between their own emotions and Jaspers on the rare occasions he forgot to or couldn't control his own. To others, if he felt the need to interfere, if someone's emotions were so overwhelming that Jasper himself couldn't handle them then he would send a sense of calm or happiness their way. To them it would just feel as if, suddenly, however they had felt before no longer mattered and they were okay. Only Jasper would know any different and even after so many years there was still a small feeling of satisfaction he felt once he had done a good deed. At home if he concentrated hard enough he found he could, not ignore, but look past the fleeting emotions of his family, though it had taken a lot of practice, however, the emotions of one who is going through the change are impossible to ignore. He had felt it with Bella and then with Emma.

The emotions a human felt when going through the change were overwhelming and unbelievable, especially those of someone who was not prepared for the change as Bella had been and who knew what to expect. The fear, the agony, the unfairness of it all was the only thing they knew and with his gift the only thing Jasper knew too. No matter how much calm or happiness Jasper would try to send their way it never reached them, their own emotions and pain a thick wall that nothing could break through until they had come through the change at the end. Jasper, especially during the 1860s, the days he had spent changing people and building the army for Maria, had seen a lot of innocent people unfairly changed and struggled valiantly to help them through it, to no avail and Emma had been no different. He had felt the familiar agony and unadulterated fear long before Edward and Bella had even entered the forest, it masked Edwards curiosity and Bellas anxiety. Then, he had felt the worry from Carlisle and Esme as they fought to restrain the screaming girl and make her as comfortable as was possible as she went through the change. The curiosity from the other members of the house and the anger from Jacob as he realised another vampire would be around and he would have to be the one to inform the rest of his pack. Then, for the Cullens everything had returned to normal, they continued on as was usual apart from Carlisles checking on the girl. However, for Jasper, those days were anything but normal, it had been a while since he had felt so mach terror and agony and he had suffered as much as the girl herself aside from the physical pain. Then everything had been a haze since she had awoken and he had been able to send her the calming emotions once her body and mind were open to such which had helped Carlisle and Emma herself more than Jasper himself could have known. Emma, new to all of this and completely unaware that vampires could have these gifts like Jaspers emotion manipulation and Edwards mind reading, believed, like the humans did that her emotions were simply out of control and not knowing that someone else in the house could feel her emotions she made no move to try and hold back her extreme guilt at attacking Jacob, though sometimes Jasper still believed that the dog deserved it. It had nothing to do with Alice that Jasper didn't particularly like the dog. Alice and Jasper had been apart for years, their relationship never really going very far once Alice had envisioned, then found him in that little café, therefore it was not jealousy it was just his instinct. Plus the boy was in even less control than an adolescent female on the cusp of puberty, when it came to his emotions. Jasper shook his head with a wry smile at his musings. "Do you feel much better Emma?" Esme asked from the bottom of the stairs and Jasper heard her voice reply that yes, in fact she did feel much better though her emotions said something completely different, all Jasper knew as he concentrated solely on the girl was guilt and fear, not of her surroundings but of herself and a little relief at being clean and fresh out of the shower. Though Jasper thought it may have been more prudent for her to have showered after, any vampire within a ten mile radius could smell the carcass of the venison lying on the table in the kitchen ready for Emma to feast on and hopefully quell some of the pain that she felt in her throat. Pain that would be felt fro a long time until she was finally ready to be in the company of humans without eating them, Jasper knew from experience that it would be a long and arduous journey beforehand.

He decided, as had the rest of the family except Esme herself that it was best not to be around when Emma first ate, it was a strange experience for any vampire. Therefore, Rosalie and Emmett had ran off somewhere and Edward and Bella had decided to hunt themselves after bringing back the food for Emma. "Her emotions are rather overwhelming yes?" Carlisle asked from his perch on the comfortable couch opposite Jasper in the living room. Both of the blonde men had decided it best to stay in, Jasper to calm her if the need came, Carlisle because Emma, like pretty much everyone else who met them, felt a sense of calm in their presence and where Carlisle was the head of the house it was only right that he be around fro such things. "Yes." Jasper said in reply, "She is not aware of my gift and I believe that if she were she would not be able to control them anyway. This is a very turbulent time."

"It is." Carlisle paused as Esmes voice told the girl that the venison was for her and to drink until there was nothing left, it was not only survival but the first step to living the moralist life of the Cullens. The newborn vampire made no noise as she drank, but for a few small noises of pleasure at the taste of something she had so long been longing for. "I still," Jasper began, believing it polite not to listen to another eating, " cannot believe that you went through all of this alone and still chose the right path."

"You would have too, had you been alone or had your maker been different." Carlisle replied without missing a beat. He believed that no matter what had happened in the past, you were still a good person if you chose right eventually and Jasper was thankful he had finally chosen right and now had a family. He would always thank Alice for bringing him into this new life even if he didn't necessarily care for her boyfriend.

"Thank you Esme." Emma's voice interrupted both the doctor and the soldiers musings. "My throat feels a bit better. Still burns though."

"It will for a long time Emma, as you adjust." When there was no reply, Jasper imagined her nodding.

"She's a sweet girl." Carlisle mused, "She took all of this very well."

"Yes." Jasper responded to both statements. Emma did seem like a sweet girl. There was no denying that, there was also no denying that she was very beautiful too and probably had been before the vampiric genes had taken hold, turning her into this mythical beauty, attractive and deadly to every human. Her hair auburn, body lithe, athletic, skin of the usual pale, bloodless variety. Features soft, beautiful and if Jasper thought back to when she had first arrived he thought her eyes may have been blue.

"No doubt she feels guilty?"

"Extremely." Jasper mumbled, obviously unable to hide the emotions from his own face, "No amount of interfering has helped." At Carlisles widened eyes Jasper scrambled to say, "Oh, No, she is not immune, I have helped a little and Edward has read her mind, Alice has seen her decisions, it is just as you said, she is very emotional."

"A young woman, on the cusp of life, suddenly faced with this difficult future and dreary existence." Jasper thought for a minute that, that was how Carlisle things until the doctor and father figure continued, "At least, that is how she will see it at this time."

"Yes. We all did at one point when we chose to go against our natural instincts and live in this way." Soft footsteps made their way into the living room, two pairs, and a small smile crept onto Carlisle's face, a warm smile. Jasper did not turn to look at them, he could feel the new arrivals apprehension and embarrassment so he waited until she was seated next to Carlisle where Esme had led her before he turned his attention to her and aimed a small sense of calm. Emma frowned, and glanced around the room, "What is that?" she asked turning her eyes to Carlisle, "I keep feeling… not how I feel."

"That would be Jasper here." Carlisle gestured to the other blond, "He can sense and manipulate emotions."

Her eyes widened, "Really?" Jasper merely nodded in response as Carlisle continued, "Some humans gain gifts as they change, Jasper here, in his human life was rather sensitive to emotions and then his gift came about. Alice, in her human life all those years ago was considered crazy because she saw things, now, as a vampire, she can see the future and decisions someone will make in their lives. Edward can read minds."

"Edward reads minds?" she questioned, "That explains how he seemed to know what I was thinking."

Jasper couldn't help the bark of laughter that burst forth at the obviousness of the statement she made and mumbled, "Sorry," as Esme shot him a warning look. Though the new arrival smiled slightly and a little happiness mingled with the apprehension.

"Will I have a gift?" she wondered out loud.

"We'll find out in time." Carlisle replied, "We can never tell these things until they show themselves."

**So yeah this was mainly Jaspers point of view =] and a crappy end but it is 3.14 am right now so yeah hope you liked it anyways!**


	7. A special kind of person

**Permanent :- Twilight- Jasper Hale/OC**

**Chapter seven- A special kind of person.**

**Summary: "This is reality now. This is my life." She pulled Jasper towards her, stroking gentle fingers over his cheek, jaw line, red eyes meeting golden, "You're my life now. You are all there is." JASPER/OC**

**I DO HAVE TO SAY THAT RENESMEE DID NOT HAPPEN AND JACOB IS WITH ALICE =] (They got over their differences! Besides they always talked more than the others and it seemed plausible to me =])**

**I'm so sorry its been so long! I went on holiday to America! Mainly Harry Potter land which was f**king amazing! So I hope this makes up for the long wait!**

"What are you thinking my dear?" Esme asked after a few moments of quiet between Emma herself and the three vampires before her.

"Werewolves." Emma mumbled, "Vampires. Fairies."

"Fairies?" Jasper asked, golden eyes glittering towards the new born.

"Supernatural creatures." Emma replied, "A few days ago I would have laughed in the face of anyone who had told me they existed."

"It is a strange thing to find out I'm sure," Carlisle said, the constant warmness she saw in his eyes shining all the brighter, "many new born vampires are well aware f what they are getting into, Jasper here, for example, and Bella. Others, like yourself are taken off guard and forced into this life." If a little flicker of guilt flitted across the doctors face as he said those words, Emma paid no mind, deciding it was no more her place to ask any personal questions than it was to blame the doctor for her change when it was obviously not her fault. She frowned at the thought of her change.

"Will we ever know who changed me?" Emma asked, aiming the question to Carlisle.

"Only if you can remember." his tone a little regretful, "Or if whoever it was comes into your life again."

"I don't think I would want that." Emma said, "Am I like, unnaturally attached to my 'maker'?"

"No Emma." Esme answered, "This is not like the movies, there is no attachment or obligations. You only want or love your maker if you chose to." Emma smiled softly at the fond glance she shot towards her husband as she replied.

"What about garlic? You said I would have to change my food habits."

A soft chuckle came from the emotion manipulator to her left, followed by Esmes reply of, "Garlic holds no issue for us, what Carlisle meant was that human food will do nothing to sustain us, only blood will. Human food is merely a cover up in public. In all honesty the stuff contains no taste." Emma nodded, taken in the new information.

She glanced down at her hand where it rested on her lap, glittering almost too brightly to her newly sensitive eyes. She pulled her hand closer to her face and studied it closer, each spec of glitter brighter, shinier than the next. She couldn't keep the fascination from her face. The limb that she studied, her own, was probably one of the most beautiful things and as she raised her eyes to the beautiful smile of Esme, the relaxed stance of Jasper just behind her and the gentle softness of Carlisles face she realised that her vision would be filed with beauty for a very long time since.

"Fascinating isn't it." Esme asked, "Even now, after so long, I still see it as a beautiful miracle rather than just a feat of our new found immortality."

"Immortality." Emma whispered, a sound that would have one unheard were she in the company of humans.

"Yes." Carlisle said, his face serious. "We live forever. The only way to kill us is to rip us apart and burn the remains." Emma flinched at the frank explanation she hadn't asked for. "Our family, we move around constantly, reliving school over and over, new jobs, starting over and over again. Nothing will be constant now Emma. Nothing will be there always."

Emma nodded, her fascination gone, replaced with a morbid fear and sadness, she noticed, but ignored the flinch that hit Jasper as she asked, "What about my family? My sister? Is she okay? She was with me in Seattle."

"Edward and Bella found no others." Carlisle replied, and Emma knew that his answer was a nice way of saying, _We didn't find her dead body, nor did we find another changing vampire._

"Carlisle." Emma asked gently, "Will I ever be able to see them again? My mother and father? My sister?"

"Emma." his voice equally as soft, replied, "For now, as you sink into this life, it is best that you remain missing. At least until you are able to stand around humans without hurting someone. If we can get that far, we can decide what to do and where to go from there."

Emma was once again enveloped by a wave of sadness, which she somehow knew to be her own. "Missing?"

"The police are searching for you of course." Carlisle said, "Your sister told the news reporters and police that you split up for ten minutes and you never returned."

"I cant remember anything." She growled, frustration evident in her voice as he hand tightened around the arm of the chair on which she sat. She caught herself quickly however, before they suffered a repeat of the mirror accident in the room she had awoken in.

"I'm sure in time you may remember something." Esme said softly, her hand patting Emmas shoulder gently.

"We'll do all we can." Jasper piped up, probably in response to this sadness she was currently feeling and no doubt he felt it in a secondary term too.

"Thank you. Again. For everything." Emma paused, then, "If it's okay I'd like to-"

"Go to your room?" Esme supplied as the new born paused thoughtfully, _would she even have a room?_

"Top of the stairs to the left, there will be someone close at all times, in case you decide to, you know."

"Try and find a human?"

The mother figure nodded slowly, eyes lighting up a fraction, "It takes a special person to find humour when they find themselves in this kind of situation. I have no doubt you'll be humorous and pleasant addition to this family Emma."

"Thank you Esme." Emma replied, her own eyes shining with mirth towards the elder woman, her voice caring. Emma shot a small smile around the remaining group before gathering herself and walking, human pace, towards the stairs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was an hour later when Emma, who had been tossing and turning in the comfortable four poster bed, unable to sleep, heard the booming voice of Emmett, laughing along with, she paused discerning the separate words and frequencies, Edward and Bella. She frowned, now hearing Rosalie speaking to Esme. Carlisle, watching the television on the lowest volume yet she could still tell that it was one of those teenage dramas, she cold hear one actress shouting to another, arguing over a boyfriend, Carlisle chuckling at the trivial uselessness of the plot. How was she supposed to sleep if she couldn't shut off her damn brilliant hearing.

"You're not."

Emma was not startled by the voice as she had heard footsteps approaching prior. "We don't sleep. Cant." Edwards voice continued. It was his direct reply to her thought that had startled her.

"Right." she mumbled. "Mind reader."

A low chuckle came from the auburn haired boy, "Everything is well now?"

She paused, trying very hard not to think anything in advanced, "Yeah. Better." She wasn't about to tell him that all she had been thinking about since she had come to her newly acquired bedroom was her family, how damn hungry she was feeling and of course her growing anger at being unable to sleep, though she now understood why.

"So." she quickly changed the subject. "If we don't sleep. Ever." she gave a shudder at the idea, she had loved sleep, earning another chuckle from Edward, "What do we do for twenty four hours."

"Well- we go to school, work. But of course you cannot go outside yet so we find other things to do."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Come. We'll show you."

It was as Emma followed Edward from the room that she let her eyes fall upon Jasper for the first time, who had been in the bedroom the whole time. In his golden eyes she saw many things, the warmth that she had come to know all of the Cullens possessed. There was also a suspicion, no, not suspicion, a knowing, he knew she had lied to Edward because there was also a resounding sadness there that she knew to be her own.

**Im sorry my chapters are so short lately! But I hope its good though!**


End file.
